


Chodź, zapomnijmy

by sssandera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssandera/pseuds/sssandera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Istnieje tylko jedna rzecz, która mogłaby połączyć Dracona Malfoya i Ginny Weasley - Harry Potter, ich wspólne przekleństwo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chodź, zapomnijmy

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał niemalże rok temu. Od tamtego czasu mój warsztat uległ zmianie, nie chciałabym jednak zbytnio ingerować w tego fika, by było widoczne, jak się rozwijam. Stąd też z góry przepraszam za nadmierne używanie określenia Ruda, ale tendencji do wyszukiwania synonimów i zamienników wyzbyłam się stosunkowo niedawno.

**Chodź, zapomnijmy**

 

 

  
_I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you_   
_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you_   
_I just can't take anymore this lack of solitude_   
_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you*_

  
  
     Ginny pogładziła brzeg kieliszka leniwym ruchem palca wskazującego. Z brzękiem odstawiła szkło na balustradę; kilka kropel czerwonego wina chlupnęło na drewno. Nerwowym gestem zatknęła niesforne pasmo rudych włosów za ucho i powoli zeszła z tarasu. Wilgotne źdźbła trawy muskały jej bose stopy, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze, które rozchodziły się po całym jej ciele, najpierw łaskocząc łydki, a następnie maszerując jak armia żołnierzy wzdłuż kręgosłupa, podnosząc włoski na karku. Księżyc rzucał jedynie słaby blask. Znajdował się w ósmej fazie, tuż przed nowiem. Nieliczne gwiazdy rozjaśniały nieboskłon, nie przerywając głębokiej czerni nieba. To już rok, przemknęło Rudej przez głowę.  
 _Ginny doskonale pamiętała tę noc, kiedy Harry ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się w Norze, gdy była sama. Widziała go pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy. Wojna powoli zbierała swoje żniwo. I choć oficjalnie została zakończona, to trwała wciąż, w każdym z jej uczestników. Odciskała swoje piętno, malując krwią znaki na ludzkich duszach. Ginny zawsze chciała wierzyć, że gdzieś pod tą całą fasadą Wybrańca i Pogromcy Lorda Voldemorta jest jej Harry. Harry, który ponad wszystko inne stawia swoich przyjaciół — jedyne, co mu pozostało. Harry, który wybucha niekontrolowaną złością, by za chwilę wyszeptać skruszone „przepraszam”. Jej Harry. Nie Harry, którego pochłonęła wojna i zagrzebała głęboko pod grubą warstwą przykrych wspomnień i doświadczeń. Nie Harry, który nie pozwala jej się do siebie zbliżyć, by pomóc mu w przebijaniu się przez tę nieprzebytą otchłań zgrozy. Ale Ginny wierzyła. Wierzyła, że jej Harry nie umarł._  
 _Wiara, nadzieja, miłość._  
 _I w końcu przyszedł. I choć nie odezwał się ani słowem, to Ginny wiedziała. Wiedziała, że teraz pozwoli jej rozebrać jego misterny mur, cegiełka po cegiełce, aż pozostanie tylko on — Harry Potter, chłopiec z komórki pod schodami._  
 _Wziął ją w ramiona i mocno przycisnął do piersi. Przylgnęła do niego, wdychając znajomy zapach drzewa sandałowego, czując, jak jego przydługie włosy łaskoczą ją w czoło. Nie wypowiedziała na głos swoich spostrzeżeń, choć widziała, jak doskonale jej ciało pasuje do jego ciała, jak bardzo naturalne jest stanie w opustoszałej kuchni w szczelnym uścisku, jakby mogli zamknąć w swoich ramionach cały świat i ograniczyć do ich dwójki._  
 _Nie pytała, dokąd ją zabiera, gdy ją od siebie odsunął i zachęcająco wyciągnął dłoń. Bez wahania splotła swoje długie palce z jego, rozkoszując się badaniem faktury jego zgrubiałej skóry, wyszukując opuszkami blizn, których położenie znała niemalże na pamięć._  
 _Aportowali się w jakiejś nieznanej okolicy, wśród gór i łąk, z wartkim strumyczkiem i chatką na skraju lasu. Idealny obrazek jako zapowiedź równie idealnego życia._  
 _Ginny wiedziała, że bańki mydlane to bardzo nietrwały materiał, ale najczarniejsze scenariusze nigdy nie dochodzą do głosu w idyllicznych krainach. Jednak jak każda bańka, tak i ta, stworzona przez Harry’ego i Ginny, kiedyś musiała prysnąć._    
     — Weasley, on nie wróci — odezwał się jakiś głos tuż za jej plecami, ściągając ją do ciemnego ogrodu.  
     To wszystko Ginny też pamiętała. I choć nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło — nie żałowała.  
    _Stała w głównym holu Ministerstwa Magii, tuż obok Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa. Pod pachą ściskała niewielki plik artykułów, jednocześnie obracając knuta pomiędzy palcami prawej ręki. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna według mugolskiego zwyczaju, o którym powiedział jej Harry, wrzucić monetę do fontanny i liczyć na łut szczęścia. Nie wierzyła w takie zabobony, ale skoro wszystko, w czym do tej pory pokładała nadzieje i czemu oddawała serce, okazało się nieprawdą, to może po prostu wierzyła nie w to, co trzeba? Wysunęła dłoń; blade odbicie zalśniło na powierzchni niezmąconej wody. W tym samym momencie ktoś potrącił ją ramieniem. Papiery powolnym slalomem spłynęły na posadzkę, a knut z chlupotem wpadł w głębiny fontanny. Schyliła się po rozrzucone arkusze, poniewczasie orientując się, kim jest mężczyzna schylający się, by jej pomóc. Z początku jego twarz nie wyrażała zupełnie nic, jednak jego mina uległa diametralnej zmianie, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Ginny podejrzewała, że przeraziła go pustka w jej oczach. A może miała wszystkie uczucia wymalowane na czole? Nie zastanawiała się nad tym. To nie miało... Nie miałoby żadnego znaczenia, gdyby nie złapał jej za rękę i nie pociągnął w kierunku kominka, gdyby nie wylądowali na jakiejś opustoszałej ulicy, gdyby nie pociągnął jej do baru i gdyby oboje nie zalali się w trupa, próbując utopić własne smutki. On potrzebował towarzystwa do kieliszka, a ona… Ona sama nie wiedziała, czego potrzebuje. Potrzebowała Harry’ego. Ale Harry był poza jej zasięgiem; jak gwiazdy, których nie sposób dotknąć. I choć Malfoy wciąż był dupkiem, i choć wciąż z dumą prezentował swą arystokratyczną otoczkę, to jednak było w nim coś takiego, co trzymało przy nim Ginny. Coś, co ich połączyło._  
 _Ich wspólnym przekleństwem był Harry Potter._  
 _I choć sfery, w jakich Wybraniec odgrywał główną rolę w ich życiu, były całkowicie odmienne — to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia._  
     — Gdzieś tam jest Harry. — Wykonała nieokreślony ruch ręką.  
     — Jest.  
     — Brakuje mi go — wyszeptała.  
     — Pamiętaj, że to jego wybór. I z pewnością teraz tęskni.  
     Ginny uniosła brwi w geście powątpienia, choć wiedziała, że Malfoy nie może tego zobaczyć.  
     — Tęskni, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, kogo zostawił na rzecz chorych przekonań, że wojna wyprała go z uczuć.  
     — Czy ty próbujesz mi słodzić w dość zawoalowany sposób? — spytała Ginny z nutą sarkazmu, odwracając się do Dracona i rzucając mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
     Wzruszył ramionami i odparł:  
     — Może.  
     — To nie o to chodzi w… naszym układzie — szepnęła cicho i z powrotem spojrzała w niebo.  
     — A o co? — spytał, przysuwając się bliżej i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Ginny. — O Bliznowatego? O miłość?  
     — O zapomnienie — mruknęła Ginny, ledwie poruszając wargami i puszczając mimo uszu obelgę, skierowaną w stronę Harry’ego.  
     — Więc chodź… Zapomnijmy — wyszeptał i złapał ją za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę domu.  
     Wiara, nadzieja… miłość.

  
_Keep you apart deep in my heart separate from the rest,_   
_where I like you the best and keep the things you forgot**_

***

  
     — Astorio, poznaj, proszę, Ginny, moją współlokatorkę.

***

  
     — Ginny, czy zechciałabyś zostać matką chrzestną Scorpiusa? — spytał niewinnie Draco pewnego poranka podczas śniadania.  
     Zaskoczona Ruda zamrugała szybko oczami i przełknęła kęs tosta, który nieznośnie stanął jej w gardle. Rzuciła spłoszone spojrzenie Astorii, która wpatrywała się w nią równie intensywnie, jak Draco.  
     — Z przyjemnością — odparła szybko, zbyt szybko, i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
     Wiedziała, że spłonie w piekle za te wszystkie kłamstwa.

***

  
     — Ciociu Ginewro, tato*** mówi, że zjawili się już pierwsi goście. Zaprasza do ogrodu na powitalny kieliszek wina — powiedział Scorpius, stając w progu pokoju swojej matki chrzestnej.  
     Pomieszczenie było urządzone gustownie, według szalonej wizji artystycznej właścicielki. Delikatnie żółte ściany, zwiewne białe firanki, jasne drewno mebli i kilka osobistych rzeczy wystawionych na widok publiczny stwarzały przytulną, ale wyważoną atmosferę, którą dodatkowo potęgował kominek obstawiony pamiątkowymi zdjęciami.  
     Ginny, siedząc na bujanym fotelu i miętosząc w dłoniach Proroka Codziennego, odwróciła się do Scorpiusa i uśmiechnęła lekko. Wyrósł z niego przystojny chłopak, niezwykle podobny do swojego ojca. Właśnie miał rozpocząć szósty rok w Hogwarcie, przewyższał Ginny o głowę, a jego rysy twarzy powoli zaczynały stawać się bardziej męskie. Kobiece oko Rudej dostrzegało zarysowaną linię szczęki, pełne usta, kształtny nos i duże, szare oczy, zwykle podejrzliwie, choć równie często przyjazne, co było tak niepodobne do Dracona, kiedy sam miał szesnaście lat.  
     Kiedy Ginny zgadzała się zostać chrzestną dziecka Astorii i Dracona, nie spodziewała się, że pokocha tego chłopca na tyle mocno, by pozwolił jej… zapomnieć. I choć było to uczucie całkowicie odmienne od tego, którym darzyła Harry’ego, wystarczyło, by wepchnąć sercu knebel w usta.  
     — Oczywiście, zaraz zejdę na dół — odparła.  
     Chłopak skinął głową i zamknął drzwi.  
     Ginny wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i podniosła ze stolika swoją bzową różdżkę. Służyła jej już tyle lat, czas, aby przydała się po raz kolejny. Drewno przyjemnie ciążyło jej w dłoni, kiedy rzucała stanowcze Incendio na kominek. Ogień buchnął wesołym płomieniem, drwa zaskwierczały cicho. Nim Ginny zdążyła się rozmyślić, cisnęła wymiętoszony artykuł prosto w objęcia niszczycielskiego żywiołu.  
     Uśmiechnęła się smutno, z tęsknotą patrząc na gorejącego Proroka Codziennego. Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi.  
     Wiara zniknęła już dawno.  
     Miłość zwiędła, pozostawiając po sobie złudne wrażenie, jakby wydarzyła się w innym życiu.  
     A nadzieja… Nadzieja, która podobno umiera ostatnia… Właśnie płonęła na stosie wraz z krzykliwym nagłówkiem Proroka: „Harry Potter nie żyje”.

 _Koniec_  
     

Przypisy:  
  
     * Saliva — Always  
     ** Elliott Smith — Between the bars  
     ***Spieszę z wyjaśnieniami odnośnie tego zwrotu, a nie jakiegoś bardziej oficjalnego jak to zwykło być w rodzinie Malfoyów. Chciałam przez to delikatnie zaznaczyć, że Draco wychowywał swojego syna całkowicie odmiennie niż niegdyś Lucjusz jego. Był dla niego „tatą”, nie „ojcem”.

_III 2014_

 


End file.
